1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic processing apparatus which comprises a film processing section for developing photographic film and a printing paper processing section for developing printing paper having an image formed thereon by an exposure process. Also, the present invention relates to a method of processing a photosensitive material which can quickly process the photosensitive material in the above-described photographic processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photographic processing apparatus is known in which a film processing unit and a printing processing unit are formed integrally. In such a processing apparatus, photographic film on which images have been photographed successively undergoes a developing process, a fixing process, a washing process, and a drying process in the film processing unit. Then, images recorded on the photographic film thus developed are printed on printing paper by exposure, after which the printing paper undergoes a developing process, a fixing process, a washing process, and a drying process in the printing processing unit to obtain photographic prints. With this type of processing apparatus, it is possible to consecutively perform various processes starting from a developing process of photographic film on which images have been photographed, to an exposure process for printing images recorded on the photographic film on printing paper by exposure and further to a developing process for developing the printing paper on which images have been printed by exposure. Accordingly, photographic prints can be obtained from a photographic film using a single apparatus.
In the above-described photographic processing apparatus, processing tanks for developing, fixing, and washing photographic film, and processing tanks for developing, fixing, and washing printing paper are separately provided, in addition to a drying section. Processing solutions in these processing tanks are maintained at respective predetermined temperatures equal to or less than 38.degree. C. to quickly process the photographic film and the printing paper under optimal conditions. Processing solutions in the film processing unit and the printing paper processing unit are controlled by separate temperature adjusting means and circulating means such that the photographic film and the printing paper can be processed under optimal conditions.
However, conventional integral-type photographic processing apparatuses in which processes from the development of negative film to the exposure and development of printing paper are performed consecutively in one apparatus are nothing more than a simple aggregation of a film processing unit and a printing processing unit, for no attempts have been made to, for example, simplify the means for maintaining the temperatures of the processing solutions, reduce the number of parts, set temperatures of the respective processing solutions in easier manner, or process a color photosensitive material quickly. Accordingly, such conventional photographic processing apparatuses are relatively large and the space therefor to be installed is limited. Also, the conventional apparatuses have high operating costs, and cannot effectively carry out the processes including developing of photographic film, exposure of printing paper, and development of the printing paper.